


Shared

by purajobot935



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blankets, Cold, Fluff, M/M, MTMTE, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold night on board the Lost Light, there's two mechs, and just one blanket. What's a Minibot to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/gifts).



**Shared**

Despite being long-lived mechanical beings, used to travelling through the vastness of space; despite being in possession of advanced thermoregulatory systems that allowed them to function in a variety of temperatures with little damage; despite having plating that could absorb or lose heat at will according to the needs of the bot’s body; despite all of this, sometimes it just got a little bit too cold.

Such was the time when, after another quantum jump to another sector of the universe, the Lost Light’s heat regulators decided they’d had enough and abruptly died. At first, the drop in temperature on board didn’t bother anyone. In fact it felt quite nice, for a while. Then it got cooler. Then it got colder. 

It was only when the smaller bots in particular had to expend a considerable amount of energy to keep their systems at the proper functioning temperature, and some of the drinks in Swerve’s bar didn’t taste as good when icy cold, that the command element decided to investigate and fix the problem.

But it would take time; it was one of those rare moments when Brainstorm and Perceptor agreed on something, and for the moment there would be a lot of cold bots on board.

Rewind supposed he was a little fortunate that he knew what it was like to be cold. Life as a Disposable, before Dominus Ambus had found him and things had perked up, meant lots of nights shivering on the streets, too low on energon to keep his thermoregulators running. That didn’t mean he liked _being_ cold.

Still, he was a little better off than some of the others, since he actually had a partner to curl up next to and share heat.

Now if only said partner would stop hogging the one and only blanket they had.

He first noticed it when his plating gave a light rattle at the sudden loss of warmth and woke him out of a deep recharge. Just a sliver of blanket – made from a nice soft Earth material called fleece; he’d snagged the formula and had the Kimia scientists create a blanket large enough for him and Chromedome – remained lying across his hips, the majority of it draped over the body of his larger Conjunx Endura. He huffed and turned on to his back.

“Domey,” he whispered and poked a side. “Domey!”

“Mm?” came the very sleepy reply, the yellow visor remaining dark.

“Gimme.” Rewind tugged part of the blanket back. Normally he’d feel bad about waking Chromedome from one of those rare nights when he would sleep through without any nightmares, but it was _cold_ and he wanted to go back to sleep, too.

“Mm, k.” Chromedome turned to the side facing away from the Minibot, taking the rest of the blanket with him.

“Domey!” Rewind sat up abruptly, his armour giving another rattle at the chill in the room. Now this wouldn’t do at all.

“ ‘Wind… shhh.” Chromedome’s voice was a slur.

“Not until you share!” Rewind tugged at the blanket again, a little harder this time, giving his partner a light push on his hip.

“Rewiiind.” The larger mech near whined at the insistent disturbance. “Stop.”

The Minibot ignored him as he tried to wrangle enough of the blanket out from under the other bot so that he, too, could lie down and rest. It wasn’t until a dim yellow visor met his brighter blue one that he stopped and looked up.

“What?” he asked.

“You should be asleep,” Chromedome replied. “What are you even doing?”

Rewind made a frustrated noise. “It’s cold, dammit! Stop stealing the blanket!”

The yellow visor gave a quick flash as Chromedome turned on to his back again and reached a hand out to touch the Minibot’s plating. His fingers flinched at the sudden cold. Shifting position again, while Rewind stared at him, Chromedome snagged an arm around his torso and pulled him to lie down again. Rewind went down with a surprised yelp.

“What are _you_ doing?!”

“Making you warm again.”

Before Rewind could reply, Chromedome turned on his side again – this time facing him – and curled around the smaller frame, removing his arm only for a moment to bring the blanket up to cover himself and ensuring Rewind was covered, head to foot, along with him. Rewind’s visor flashed a quick blue as he looked up at his Conjunx Endura, earning himself a sleepy, affectionate nuzzle to his helm crest.

“Domey, I…”

“Better now?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Domey.”

“Mm.” 

The visor was dark again as Chromedome fell back into recharge, and Rewind curled up against him, plating starting to warm up again as he listened and let the soft whirring of the other mech’s systems lull him back into sleep as well. It was a cold night, but it helped him to remember how lucky he was to have a partner like Chromedome to keep him warm despite it.

“I love you,” he murmured to the quite room, knowing the other was too deep in recharge to hear it.

But just as sleep claimed him he thought he heard, or he figured he might even be dreaming it, an even quieter,

“I love you, too.”

 

~ END.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot before bed, based on the prompt "It's cold, dammit! Stop stealing the blanket" thrown to me randomly by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan). Completely unbeta-ed. Not sorry.


End file.
